Years
by theoriginalcheeesecake
Summary: Follow Caroline and Klaus through the happiness and struggles of life after high school. On a temporary hiatus, however, until I get my act together and decide which direction I want the story to go in...
1. Chapter 1

She pulled open the door, and immediately the comforting scent of coffee and the warmth of the indoors engulfed her.

She'd been coming to that particular café every Thursday at 10am for the nearly four months now, and it wasn't long before the familiarity of the place calmed her frazzled mind.

She caught sight of the person she was meeting, and waved happily at him, quickly ordering their usual drinks orders before making her way over to him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Caroline smiled, as she disentangled herself from her scarf, coat and hat and sat down.

"No problem, Care, you made it, that's all that matters."

Caroline laughed at him, and thanked the waitress as she placed a hazelnut latte in front of her, and a long black in front of Marcel.

"So, how are things?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, you know," he replied, shrugging dejectedly. "My girl and my best friend are living overseas, and don't have enough time to pay me attention, even though it's almost Christmas."

Caroline smiled sympathetically. She knew those feels. All too well.

It had been just under six months since Caroline's class had graduated the academy, and left high school behind for good.

While Caroline was so excited to move on with the next phase of her life, finishing high school meant Klaus, her boyfriend of two years, was moving to London for a year to work.

Since Klaus moved and Caroline began university, the two of them had been trying to make their relationship work with a combination of sweet and steamy phone calls, texts and video chats.

While contact had been frequent in the beginning, it dwindled quickly as Klaus' work became busy and demanding, and Caroline tried to find her feet in a new city and tackle being a college freshman.

To add insult to injury to Klaus leaving her for a year, so was her best friend, Katherine. Katherine had been offered a prestigious internship with a company in New York. Katherine's role involved make-up artistry, and designing and making costumes for Broadway shows.

Just like Klaus' internship, it was only for a year, and she was planning on studying at Yale the next year, but Caroline still hated having her best friend so far away.

That wasn't to say being at Yale wasn't incredible, because it was. Caroline loved the campus, her dorm, and her classes. But all the excitement and busyness did put a little bit of strain on her relationship.

The best – and only good – thing to come out of Klaus and Katherine's internships, was that Caroline had found a close friendship with Klaus' best high school friend, Marcel.

Marcel was the only other academy graduate to go to Yale that year, and the familiarity they offered each other was comforting, especially seeing as, much like Caroline, Marcel's significant other lived overseas as well.

Marcel and Caroline had started Thursday morning coffee during their first week of college, as they were both feeling a little homesick and out of their depth.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Caroline asked, as they both began sipping their coffees.

"Well, I have one last paper due next week, and two more exams, but after that I'm flying to New Orleans to see the family. Cami's flying over with her parents too, so it should be a really good time. What about you?"

"Well, I'm around until next Friday. From there I'm driving to New York to have a weekend with Kat, then we're both driving to Mystic Falls for Christmas with the Salvatores," Caroline answered, happily, before adding wistfully, "Although, I wish I could see Klaus."

"I'm sure he'll be back before you know it," Marcel replied, sympathetically. "Anyway, tell me, how's that tutor of yours treating you?"

Caroline smiled a little sadly, thoughts still on Klaus, before launching into the next chapter of the tutor from hell saga she'd been sharing with Marcel every week.

The two friends chatted away an hour before getting to their feet, grabbing their things and making their way out the door.

"We still on for next week?" Marcel asked, as the icy cold bit at their faces.

"Of course," Caroline smiled. "I have to give you your Christmas present!"

"Right, see you next week."

"Bye!"

With that, the two went their separate ways.

When Caroline made it back to her dorm ten minutes later, she flopped on her bed and pulled out her phone, wishing in vain for a text from Klaus.

She'd never admit it, but she was jealous of Marcel. She was happy he got his fairy tale Christmas, with his girlfriend, in his home with _both_ his parents and his siblings. But it did hurt a little as she thought of once again being motherless at Christmas time, as well as being both Klaus-less, and fatherless that year, as Bill was having Christmas with Stephen's family in Alaska.

Sure, she loved the Salvatores and Katherine – they were her family – and she loved that she'd get to see Rebekah and Kol, as their mother, Esther, had moved to Mystic Falls earlier that year. But she wouldn't get to see the one Mikaelson she missed, and loved, the most.

As Caroline became lost in her dreary thoughts of missing her boy, she pondered on their first few weeks apart. It had been fine for a while, Klaus would call regularly, and text often. But, as Christmas got closer, any and all forms of communication became sporadic and rare. He swore it was because they were getting ready for a big function at the gallery on Christmas Eve. But Caroline still wished he could find an hour to call her every couple of days, or even just send an 'I'm thinking of you' text every now and then.

But no, she was lucky if she heard a peep from him every four days.

She sighed and snuggled under her covers, desperately trying not to cry.

Just then, her phone began buzzing, and she excitedly snatched it from her bedside, vain hoping against vain hope it would be Klaus, calling to tell her he'd be home for Christmas.

But her heart sank as she read _Daddy Von Doom_ on the caller ID.

"Hey dad," she sighed, as she picked up, feeling guilty, on top of her sadness, that she was disappointed to be talking to her dad.

" _Hey sweetie, you okay?"_

She couldn't help but smile a little at this. This time a few years ago, Caroline could have been crying her eyes out and her dad wouldn't have been able to tell she was upset. Now he could pick it up from a 'hey dad'.

"Yeah, fine. Just miss Klaus and Kat. And mom."

Bill let out a long, worried sigh over the other end of the phone.

" _I can't help with you mother,"_ Bill replied, caringly. _"As for the other two, you'll see them soon enough."_

"Yeah, that's what Marcel said," Caroline chuckled, trying to will away her discontent with false jollity.

" _You're getting close to that Marcel character,"_ Bill commented, suspiciously. _"I'm not going to have to give him the 'you hurt my daughter' speech, am I?"_

Caroline let out a bark of laughter, that was real this time. She couldn't think of someone she'd like to date less than Marcel, even if she were single.

"No dad," Caroline said, still chuckling slightly. "Marcel and I are just friends."

" _Okay, sweetie, just checking,"_ Bill said. _"Anyway, I just wanted to check you were truly okay with Stephen and I going away for Christmas."_

"Yeah, it's fine dad. I'm happy to spend it with the Kat and the Salvatores. And remember last time I met Stephen's family? Thanksgiving last year?"

" _Oh yes, how could I forget. But you promise it's fine?"_

"I promise," Caroline reassured, not at all wanting a repeat of _that_ Thanksgiving.

" _Okay, sweetie. I'll see you for New Year then."_

With that and an exchanging of farewells, Bill hung up, and Caroline was left staring blankly at the ceiling again.

Only one week, and then she'd be with Katherine again. And only one and a half until she'd be with Katherine _and_ the Salvatores.

She could last one more week. Surely.

She'd just have to focus on perfecting her last assignment of the year, and it would be fine.

No thoughts of Klaus. Or his busyness. Or his new friend _Aurora_. Or the fact he'd not messaged more than a quick 'hello, too busy to call but miss you' in the last three weeks.

No thinking about that.

No thinking that at all.

Caroline groaned loudly, and swung her legs off her bed to continue work on her assignment.

It was going to be a long week.

xxx

It was Thursday again, and, despite the fact she'd heard not a peep from Klaus since Monday, Caroline couldn't help but be in high spirits.

She'd submitted her final assessment of the year, finished her exams, completed all her Christmas shopping ahead of time, and was on her way to see one of her best friends for coffee.

She would be seeing Katherine tomorrow, and would spending the entire weekend partying in New York, and then she would be going home to her oldest friends.

It didn't matter that Klaus had been more unresponsive than ever. It didn't matter at all.

Caroline's hand was on the door handle of the coffee shop when her good spirits took a bit of a pounding.

Marcel had just texted her to say a combination of a big night of alcoholic procrastination, coupled with an imminent assignment deadline meant he would have to pass on today's coffee, but would she please not hold it against him.

Caroline honestly thought her eyes would fall out with the amount she rolled them upon reading this message. How many times had she told him firstly, not go boozing when things were due, and secondly, not to leave things to the last minute? But he never seemed to listen.

She decided, seeing as she was already there, she may as well have a drink anyway, even if her buddy had bailed.

"Hi, Caroline," the lady behind the counter called.

"Hi, Sarah," Caroline smiled. "I'll just have my order today, Marcel's not coming."

"Oh, someone's already ordered for you," Sarah replied, a secret glint twinkling behind her eye, as she nodded her head to Caroline's usual table.

Caroline frowned, following Sarah's gaze, until her eyes landed on the scruffy, yet perfectly handsome face of Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline froze briefly, struggling to find words for how she felt in that moment.

Klaus rose from his seat, as he saw Caroline, a similarly dumbstruck look on his face, and a few obstinate tears formed in Caroline's eyes.

Klaus would be lying if he said he hadn't been extremely nervous coming into today's surprise. He'd planned it months ago, when he'd first moved to London, because he realised he couldn't bear to leave Caroline without a sure prospect of seeing her soon.

"Umm, hi," was all he managed to say.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she blurted out, a little more aggressively than she intended, but the hurt she felt at his lack of contact reared its ugly head.

"I'm here to see you?" he half stated, half asked, almost as if he were afraid she didn't want him there. "I missed you."

The vulnerability in his voice was enough to shake Caroline from her daze, and she finally moved, charging toward him at top speed, a stupid smile beginning to spread across her face.

At the pace she was going, Caroline knocked into him with such force that they both lost their balance, collided with the table and fell on the floor in a spectacularly awkward tangle of limbs, laughter, and lips crashing together in passionate kisses.

Some patrons observing the scene were appalled at the overzealous greeting between the two, but others just thought it was cute – none more so than Marcel, who had secretly stopped by the shop just to watch his two best friends reunite.

"I can't believe you're here," Caroline gasped, squeezing Klaus so tightly, he thought his eyes may pop.

"I can't believe it either," he replied, smiling ear to ear, as he began to disentangle himself from Caroline, and got to his feet, pulling her up as he went. "I've missed you so much."

"God, I've missed you too!"

Her heart swelling to four times its normal size, she stared into his eyes, before she punched his arm, hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked, sulkily, as Sarah brought over their coffees, and they both sat down to drink.

"For being so incognito these last few weeks!" Caroline cried, playfully. "I mean you're here now, but I've been stressing that your were going to break up with me or something!"

Klaus laughed heartily at that one; as if him breaking up with her was the most ludicrous thing he'd ever heard.

"I've been 'so incognito'," Klaus said, once he'd stopped laughing. "Because I've been busy doing everything I would be doing over the next few weeks while I'm here."

"Really?" Caroline asked, her heart swelling again at the thought of Klaus working extra hard just so he could spend time with her.

"Really! The gallery is shut as of Christmas day, for two weeks. But it's running at full tilt until then, so for me to take an extra week and a half off, I had to make sure everything I could do was done. But that also meant I've had only about four hours sleep in total for the past two weeks."

"How did you get out of working?"

"The boss likes me," he shrugged. "He says I've got a natural flair for business, and one of the best young artistic eyes he's seen."

"I'm so proud of you!" Caroline beamed, squeezing the hand she was holding tightly.

"How proud?" he asked.

"So proud."

"Then I believe you owe me something," Klaus said, cheekily, and pecked her lips lightly, before pulling away quickly.

"Nik," Caroline whined. "It's been, like, six months of _no_ kisses! I deserve a better one than that!"

"I know, sweetheart," he chuckled. "But should I give in to my urges, and kiss you like you deserve, we would probably end up disturbing the other customers more than we already have."

"In that case," Caroline began, downing the rest of her coffee in one, before pulling Klaus to his feet. "We should find somewhere more private."

"I like the sound of that," Klaus replied, furtively.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah," Caroline called as they left.

"You too!"

Once they were out on the cold street, Caroline pulled Klaus in the direction of her dorm, stopping every hundred yards or so to allow for uncontrollable kisses.

They barely made it to the privacy of Caroline's room, before Klaus had her coat and blouse off and was working on her bra.

"Someone's eager," Caroline panted, fully aware that she was just as excited.

"As you said, it's been six months, Caroline," Klaus responded, as he managed to do away with her pants. "My hand and thoughts of you were hardly enough. Not when I know what the real thing is like."

The huskiness in his voice drove Caroline crazy, and she tugged his shirt over his head to reveal the hard panes of his stomach. Caroline ran her hands over them, savouring the feeling, remembering just how good it felt to be this close to him.

"Oh, I forget how much I like it when you do that," Klaus groaned, as Caroline ran her hands over his very hard cock.

"Enough talk," Caroline demanded. "I want you to make me come so many times I can't walk anymore."

"Yes, ma'am," Klaus saluted, before doing just that.

xxx

Hours later, the two of them were wrapped up in each others arms, completely exhausted, but completely exhilarated with the afternoon's activities.

"God, I wish we could stay like this all weekend," Caroline murmured, snuggling further into Klaus' embrace. "I've missed you so much."

"We can stay like this all weekend," Klaus said, punctuating each word with a light kiss to the lips.

"We can't though," Caroline sighed, propping herself onto her elbow, so as to see him better. "I'm meant to be spending the weekend in New York with Katherine."

Klaus smirked that devilish smirk of his, and Caroline felt her heart flutter.

"You mean the same Katherine who was in on the whole plan? Katherine, who is already in Mystic Falls 'reacquainting herself' with Damon, as she so mildly put it? Katherine, who gave me the key to her apartment so you and I can spend the weekend in New York?"

Caroline looked at Klaus, her eyes round as dinner plates.

"You and Katherine talked and didn't kill each other?" Caroline said, hardly believing the words coming out of her mouth.

"She and I have, it seems, formed a grudging alliance, in the hopes of achieving a common goal."

"Which is…?"

"Your happiness," Klaus said, another soft smile on his lips. "We've actually been getting along better since…"

Klaus halted his confession, his ears turning slightly red.

"Since what?" Caroline asked, suspiciously.

"Since graduation, and I," Klaus looked helplessly at Caroline, as though not wanting to admit he did something nice. "And I apologised about blaming her for mine and Tatia's break up."

Her heart swelled again as she thought of her best friend and her boyfriend finally being able to coexist.

"God, I love you, Klaus," Caroline whispered, fondly stroking his floppy curls.

"I love you too," he whispered back, leaning forward to kiss her some more.

Caroline smiled, so much that her face hurt, before succumbing to Klaus' kisses and letting his lips consume her once more.

* * *

 **HELLLlLLLLOOOOOOO WONDDDEEERRFFFULLL HUMMMANNNSSS!**

 **I'M BACCK!**

 **So, like, this is the sequel to Within These Hallowed Halls. If I'm honest, you probably don't have to read WTHH to read this, but like, it'd probably make more sense because #context. This will be a little shorter than WTHH, and I haven't written much more than this BUT I do where it's going, as I have it all mapped out and everything. On that note, do not fret the Marceloline friendship. They will be _just_ friends - promise. I am 1000% Marceloline trash, so forgive me, and I promise the friendship has a reason. **

**ALLSOOOo I HAVE HAD allllllllllll of the red winnnneeeees tonight (because it is MY BIIIRTHHHDAY!) and, as such, I haven't reread it so please forgive mistakes. Also there's no beta either, so again, please for give the mistakes.**

 **I sincerely hope you like it! I do, but then I wrote it so I'm like biased and things. Please let me know!**

 **Tumblr: theoriginalcheeesecake**


	2. Chapter 2

"And don't you forget about me, okay? I expect daily… no, _hourly_ texts on how you are. None of this once a week stuff you did before Christmas. I don't want any _I was too busys_ or _work is hectics._ I need to know you're alive, Nik. And make sure you let me know when you land. And don't forget to wash your socks. And don't spend too much time with that _Aurora_ , she sounds crazy! And make sure to have so much fun and learn so much. And oh my gosh, Nik, I'm going to miss you so much!"

Caroline was firmly encased in Klaus' arms as she rambled. He was stroking the back of her blonde curls, trying to offer some comfort to her as she clung to him.

Klaus was due to fly back to London before the hour was out, and, if he was honest, he wasn't all that anxious to go back.

Though he'd never tell them, he loved seeing his family again. And now there would be an ocean between them again. As for Caroline, even though they had done the long distance thing for the first half of his internship, Klaus couldn't fight the insecure part of him that whispered Caroline would finally realise she was better off without him.

"Why do you have to go again?" she sighed, emotionally, into his ear.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered, kissing her forehead, tenderly. "But I promise I'll always be on the other end of the phone, and I'll be back before you know it."

Klaus smiled encouragingly at her, trying to help her find her smile.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed again.

"We did have a good few weeks didn't we," Caroline grinned cheekily.

xxx

 _Two weeks earlier_

 _Caroline woke to a shower of kisses along her back._

 _It was a feeling that she'd had the pleasure of experiencing for the last few mornings, but had otherwise been deprived of for months._

" _Why do you have to leave?" she groaned, as the kisses continued._

" _Sweetheart, I'm not leaving for nearly two weeks," Klaus chuckled, his tickling her soft skin a little._

" _Leaving at all is unacceptable to me," she whispered, as his lips stopped caressing her back, and found her mouth._

 _He smiled softly, gave her one more kiss, before pulling himself out of the bed, where he began throwing his clothes into his suitcase._

" _Come on, sweetheart," Klaus cajoled Caroline. "We better get going if we want to get to Mystic Falls before tea."_

" _Nik, it only takes five and a half hours to get to Mystic Falls from here," Caroline giggled. "We can stay in bed for a little bit longer."_

 _It only took Klaus one look at Caroline's seductive, heavy lidded eyes to be convinced, and he pounced on her, peppering her with even more kisses._

" _That's better," Caroline crooned, as she straddled him. "And who cares if we're late for dinner, anyway?"_

 _xxx_

 _Needless to say, they were late for dinner._

 _Klaus and Caroline pulled up outside the Salvatore mansion at 11:30pm, after eight solid hours on the road. While the trip should have taken just over five hours, the amount of…_ detours _they took made it considerably longer._

 _Despite the lateness of the hour, when Caroline clambered out of the car, she heard a high-pitched, excited screech, and a felt a body collide with her._

 _Caroline was laughing heartily as Katherine tackled her to the ground, both girls rejoicing at being together after such a long time apart._

" _Kitty Kat!" Caroline cried. "How are you not cold!"_

 _In spite of the bitter Virginian cold, Katherine was only dressed in a tiny silk nightie._

" _Oh, Damon's been keeping me warm," the brunette smirked, much to Caroline's disgust. "And besides, you and I have_ so _much catching up to do so we are going inside NOW!"_

 _Before Caroline could throw another look at Klaus, Katherine had pulled her inside._

" _Carebear!"_

" _Damon!"_

" _I missed you Barbie, I hope you liked your Klaus shaped surprise."_

" _Shut up, Damon! Caroline's mine until at least midday tomorrow!" Katherine snapped._

 _Katherine dragged Caroline into her room, and plonked her on the bed. "Klaus can have my bed. Tonight, you're mine."_

" _I wouldn't have it any other way, Kit-Kat." Caroline smiled at her best friend, widely. It was tough not having her around all the time. But then, something occurred to her, "Wait… Where's Stefan? And Joe?"_

 _Katherine's smirk became devious. "They're at the Mikaelson Estate," Katherine said, mysteriously._

" _Oo, do tell more!" Caroline giggled, intrigued._

" _Well, Rebekah need '_ help _' with some_ 'holiday homework' _and could Stefan tutor her. And Esther has been_ 'unwell' _and Joe_ 'took her some casserole'." _Katherine's smirk grew even wider as she finished her story, and Caroline's eyes grew the size of dinner plates._

" _Rebekah and Stefan?" she asked, disbelievingly._

" _Yep," Katherine said, popping the 'p'._

" _Esther and Joe?!"_

" _They're 'just grown up adult friends' if Joe's description of them is to be trusted," Katherine said, a shit-eating grin spreading across her face._

" _God, I missed so much!"_

xxx

 _Mikaelson-Salvatore-Caroline-Katherine Christmas was celebrated in in a flurry of presents, laughter and eggnog. There was a little awkwardness when Elijah showed up Christmas morning with his new partner, Celeste, which caused Katherine to begin intense day drinking. But other than that it was a definitely a memory to reminisce on fondly._

 _The New Year party at the Grill was much the same._

 _There were many moments Caroline filed away as perfect that evening._

 _When Stefan and Caroline hung back while the rest of them left, and Stefan confided he had feelings for Rebekah._

 _When Damon made the connection that Katherine and Elena were nearly identical, dubbed them 'doppelgangers' and spent the evening trying to get them to make out to fulfil his twins fantasy._

 _When, as midnight rolled around, it wasn't Klaus' lips that found hers, but Katherine's. And they kissed drunkenly for a moment because "I love no one more than you, Carebear!"_

 _But the most perfect moment, Caroline decided, was when she woke briefly on New Year's morning. Her head pounding, her eyes hurting, her body aching but Nik beside her, his soulful stormy eyes fixed intently on her._

 _Caroline was almost sure he was still drunk, but it was still a perfect moment._

" _You're my queen, Caroline," he mumbled. "I'm going to marry you one day."_

 _He said nothing afterward, and she didn't bring it up again. But it made her heart grown three sizes._

 _Falling asleep beside him just made her happy._

xxx

 _Present Day_

"Yeah, a few good weeks," Klaus agreed, as he thought about the memories they had made since he'd returned. "They'll last us until Summer when I get back. Did you know I've already applied to study business and fine arts at Yale?"

"Oh my gosh, Nik!" Caroline squealed. "That's so great! I mean, if you get in somewhere else, or don't want to go to Yale too that's fine. But I really want you there!"

"I know, sweetheart," he chuckled, enjoying her enthusiasm.

Klaus couldn't believe graduation had been nearly six months ago. He could hardly remember what school had even been like. It was strange; moving to boarding school had seemed like such a big deal when it happened, just as graduating had.

But now he was about to fly half way across the world to _live_ for another half year, and he realised life really was just one big deal after another.

"I just want to handcuff you to me, so you don't have to go," Caroline pouted, petulantly, pulling Klaus from his thoughts.

"I didn't know you were into that type of thing, love," Klaus smirked, trying to lighten her mood. "We'll try it next time."

"Oh, shut up," she grumbled.

Just then, over the loud speaker, Klaus' flight was called, and he paled slightly, his grip tightening on her.

"Well, you better get going, I guess," Caroline said, hollowly.

"I guess," he replied.

"Goodbye, Nik," Caroline whispered, willing the tears not to fall.

"Hey," Klaus said, tipping her chin up so her eyes would meet his. "This isn't goodbye, Caroline, I promise. I love _you_ and no amount of distance and ocean will change that, okay?"

Caroline nodded shakily, before standing up on her tippy toes and placing a small kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Nik."

He kissed her once, twice, then a third time, before pulling her in for another tight hug.

Caroline pushed him away after a moment, a renewed look of resolution on her face. "Now, go if you're going. Before I become a blubbering mess."

Klaus chuckled lightly, before letting her go completely to pick up his carry on.

"I'll call you when I land. And every day after that."

"You better."

"Bye for now, Caroline. See you soon."

Caroline smiled at him one last time, not quite trusting herself to speak as he turned and walked to the departure gate.

As she watched him go, Caroline couldn't help but her knees buckling, and the tears flowing.

She knew she was looking like one of those pathetic girlfriends who moped and moaned about not being with her boyfriend, but she couldn't help it.

Klaus had been such a big part of her life, and her recovery, and now he was going – again. Though it seemed to hurt more this time than it did when he left for the first time.

Caroline remained on the seat in the airport long after the plane had taken off, just thinking.

About Klaus, Katherine, her mom, her dads, Marcel, school. Everything.

As she got up to leave, she grit her teeth. She didn't _need_ Klaus to be happy. Sure, he helped. But she could be happy without him. And she wasn't going to waste any more of her time at college moping about her long-distance boyfriend.

He wouldn't want her to be mopey anyway.

Right?

* * *

 **Good morrow!**

 **This is mmy last update of 2015! I feel so emotional about it, oh my gosh. Thank you so so much to everyone who followed/faved/reviewed! You are all so lovely! Let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions/qquestions, I'll endeavour to get back to everyone. (Or find me on Tumblr at theoriginalcheeesecake).**

 **On a bit of plot line, this story is going to jump forward quite a lot in between most chapters. E.g. the next chapter is set a little over a year after this one (I think). I'll try to make it obvious, but yeah, just so's you know (and if you need clarifying let me know).**

 **I hope you all have beautiful and safe New Years and :D :D :D Thank you for being such a wonderful part of my life in 2015.**

 **xxxxxxxx**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER BUT A NOTE

**\- NOTE -**

 **HEY PEOPLE!**

 **So, SO, I've been thinking a lot about this story lately, as it's coming up on a year since I first starting publishing Within These Hallowed Halls (it'll be a year next Tuesday! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE, TIME?). Anyway, the way this story has gone is completely different to what I initially envisaged - which was a five shot of snapshots of Klaroline over the years rather than the monster this has snowballed to be. AS A RESULT OF THIS, I'm not going to be writing this story anymore.**

 **I will, however, rework it, and write a one-shot of them through the years, that will be closer to what I originally planned that will incorporate this storyline, but in a more concise format - and possibly a slightly different writing style/layout/type thing.**

 **I will take this story down, when I post the one-shot.**

 **So - ah - stay tuned, I guess. It's not like I got very far with actually publishing this story, but yeah. JUST SO'S YOU KNOW.**

 **xxxxxxxxx bye for now, not forever xxxxxxxxx**

 **\- UNNOTE -**


End file.
